


Watch out for Hermione

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, It could still be totally innocent though, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Tentacles (mentioned), maybe Draco just smacked him with them lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Harry has weird marks on his skin, Draco's in a good mood, but it's Hermione that Ron should be worrying about.





	Watch out for Hermione

“What the hell happened to you?” Ron asked when Harry showed up for their weekend Quidditch game.

Harry grimaced and walked right past him towards Ginny and George’s team. Ron stared after him, at the odd circular marks on his arms and any other skin showing.

Draco arrived not long after, whistling and sipping from a travel mug.

“You’re in a good mood,” Ron said, mind still on Harry, wondering if he was okay.

“Fantastic!” Draco said cheerily. “Learned a new spell last night!”

“Yeah?” Ron asked distractedly. He supposed he was stuck with Draco as seeker on his team then if Harry was in a mood.

Draco hummed. “How to summon and control tentacles. Brilliant piece of spellwork.”

“Why would you want to…” Ron looked over at the circles on Harry’s skin and then grimaced. “I hate you.You absolute wanker! Why would you tell me that?”

Draco winked at him. “Better watch out, your wife got her research face on when I told her.”

“She WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by spaceaas on tumblr with the word 'tentacle'
> 
> I mean, this could be totally innocent, maybe Draco playfully attacked Harry with tentacles as a joke and Ron is the one with the dirty mind. It could happen XD
> 
> Oh and Harry's grumpy cos those marks are somehow resistant to magic so they weren't able to hide them/remove them before meeting everyone for Quidditch.
> 
> I actually got this word twice in that ask game XD but the other one I just did headcanons for hahaha
> 
> **This is a completed drabble and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
